Peaches
American |birth = Hope County, Montana, United States |status = Deceased (Resist) Alive (Walk Away) |death = 2018, Hope County (Resist) |affiliations = *Mascot, Peaches' Taxidermy *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy (Fang for Hire) |relationships = *Miss Mable (owner) |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = Here Kitty, Kitty |role = *NPC *Ally *Fang for Hire |gender = Female |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue & Brown (Heterochromia) |archetype = Stealth |ability1 = Pounce *Will silently takedown an enemy |ability2 = Stalk *Will stay hidden when moving through tall grass }} 'Peaches '''is a Mountain Lion and a Fang For Hire in Far Cry 5. She is owned by Wilhelmina Mable, and later by The Junior Deputy. Overview She is considered a Specialist and once hired, she will have her abilities available immediately. She is recruited through the mission Here Kitty, Kitty. Biography Peaches was raised in captivity, but some would argue that makes her a more vicious predator than any cougar from the wild — especially after being tended to by the cantankerous Miss Mable, the meanest, grumpiest, most acidic old lady in Hope County. After having the comfort of her daily routine broken by Eden's Gate, Peaches escaped captivity and tapped in to her hunter instincts. She will gleefully tear apart and feast on any cultists unlucky enough to disturb her mid-afternoon catnap. Even as powerful, silent, and deadly as she is, Peaches is just a big kitty at heart, and will follow you anywhere if she hears you shaking a bag of her favorite treats. Far Cry 5 Here Kitty, Kitty Far Cry New Dawn It is unknown whether Peaches survived the nuclear holocaust or not. Even if she did, Peaches most likely died prior to 2035 due to her natural lifespan, although nothing is confirmed. Trivia *Peaches has complete Heterochromia. While uncommon overall, it is more frequently seen in animals such as Felines or Canidaes. **Heterochromia can also be a result of trauma, and this may be the cause for Peaches' odd eye coloration. * Like all of The Deputy's allies Peaches can swim. Making her the first feline character in a far cry game to do so. In previous far crys cats were incapable of even going in water. In reality Cougars can swim like all cats but prefer not to do so if they can help it. * Peaches is the only Fang for Hire that can climb. Making her the only one that can access ledges and rooftops. * She's the only female Fang for Hire. * While Peaches is built for stealth, she can handle her own in open combat. Although not as powerful as Cheeseburger she can withstand more bullet rounds than Boomer before being incapacitated. Gallery IMG 0395.JPG|Peaches as she appears in promotional artwork for the Fangs for Hire feature in ''Far Cry 5 PeachesArtWork.png|Ditto, no border or text PeachesRoster.png|Peaches in Roster menu in Far Cry 5 Fc5 peaches roster.png|Ditto, cropped FC5 Guns for Hire006.png|Peaches in Challenges Fang for Hire Total kill Category:Deceased